Freedom
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: One Shot. One-Sided YxYY. Yuugi's POV: He had set the pharaoh free from his burden with the puzzle and the darkness. Despite this, the chosen one has struggled to move on with his life. His delusions are clouded as he's on the brink of loss and the brink of gaining what he truly wants, freedom. (Implied Character Death).


Freedom.

By Yami Yuugi.

One Shot. Set in Yuugi's point of view. He had set the pharaoh free from his burden with the puzzle and the darkness. Despite this, the chosen one has struggled to move on with his life. His delusions are clouded as he's on the brink of losing and the brink of gaining what he truly wants, freedom. (One-Sided Puzzleshipping).

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Darkness. It was such a common thing in the past that I often have a hard time dealing with the term these days.

While we fought the darkness and protected the world from it, I found myself wanting nothing more than to be consumed by a 'certain' darkness.

Yami… Darkness… Atem… Pharaoh… he has many names. But, he will always be my darkness, the other half of me, my partner… My Yami.

Losing him was the hardest thing I ever dealt with. From Pegasus, to Marik, to Dartz, to me…. We have gone through so much and yet… I was the one who put an end to him.

Defeating him for his own sake of an afterlife. What if I had made a mistake? Is it selfish of me to wish I had given in and forced him to stay with me for an eternity? Having Yami in my life permanently was a dream. Would it have been a nightmare for him?

These thoughts would never leave my mind. Everyone assumes that I am selfless and want to do what is right for my friends and my family. But, that's not always right. I miss him… Moving on with my life… With my title as the Game King… I could do it, but it wasn't satisfying enough.

Atem… I really should call him that more often. He's the forbidden fruit… The sweetest of the fruit that I could never have. Torn apart by destiny and time. We were never meant to stay together.

Fate had its own plans for us and made sure they went through.

So now, I sit a college student, abroad, studying Egyptian culture and archeology. Following in my grandfather's footsteps, I would discover more knowledge on Atem's life and maybe even the origin of how duel spirits came into existence. But even with this goal of mine, it's not enough.

Atem was always there in my heart. I knew. But I couldn't live like this.

I wanted the other half of my soul. I couldn't exist without him.

I sit in my dorm room; legs sprawled out across the bed. My phone rings in the background only to be ignored.

I gaze at the knife before me, a smirk gracing my lips. The blade glistens in the weak lighting of my room. I can't take it anymore.

The knife has my full attention, my eyes never leaving the sharp end of the weapon. I hold it appraisingly, my fingers brushing against the cool steel.

I chuckle softly, my phone continuously ringing in the background.

My senses dulled as the knife continued to hold my attention. I breathed in deeply, placing the knife to my neck, pressing the sharpened end into my skin.

The point of the blade drew a shallow cut into my neck, a thin line of blood welling up at the base of the wound. In morbid fascination, I stared, my reflection casting off my mirror on the wall.

I tilt my head to the side, admiring the scene before me. The knife delves deeper into my skin, more blood pooling and dripping down my neck in streams.

I feel my senses dulling, breathing becoming difficult. It's only then do I hear banging on my door.

My bloodshot eyes dart toward it, my pupils widening at the sight of the knob turning.

Someone had found me.

Fuck…

My sweet relief would end here with someone finding my body.

I didn't want this…

Fuck…

I was blindsided as the door opened, revealing a shadowed form. Piercing eyes veiled in ruby met my blood shot amethyst.

The knife in my hand clattered out of my grasp and onto the floor, confusion swirling within my weak mind.

Fate's a bitch, isn't it?

"Atem…"

He stares at me, his eyes burning into my very soul. He enters the room, the faint lighting illuminating his chiseled form.

Our eyes meet again, all thoughts of death leaving me.

He pulls me into his arms, never uttering a sound. He leans in close, my blood covering his torso.

Our reunion is cut short by the darkness that invades my vision. My perception of reality shifts, mind growing weary… My eyes close on their own accord, colors and shapes swirling together.

The last thing I see before I lose consciousness are those gorgeous eyes of his.

I felt at peace for the first time since I had set him free.

Now it was my turn.

He had set me free.

-Fin.


End file.
